randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Berlin Wall
Overview Berlin Wall is a medium-large urban snow set terrain map set in Germany with several large buildings and a "No-man's land", where indestructible automatic turrets fire at the player if they step on the territory. The "No-man's land" is highlighted in red on the mini-map to show its danger. There is also a small path in the middle of "No-man's land" which leads to both sides of the map. The map is good for camping, sniping, and long range combat. There are several windows/holes that can see great distances (such as over to the other side of the map), making this map ideal for snipers or campers. On one side of the map there is an ally checkpoint, with small security buildings, gates and tanks. The "No-man's land" is great for a quick getaway, but the player must consider it at the risk of having to face the Auto Turrets. It has now been confirmed that there is a way to get through 'No Mans Land' with out the need of perks etc. If the player throws smoke grenades and runs through the smoke, the turrets will not shoot. Trivia *Berlin Wall was, at one point, a canceled map. *This map maybe reminiscent to the Berlin Crisis of 1961, which also involved tanks in a standoff with each other on both sides. *In the record store there are some books written by Edward Richtofen. *One of the buildings is labeled "Wagner". Coincidentally, "Wagner" is the surname of Richard Wagner, a German composer loved by Adolf Hitler. He is the composer of Ride of the Valkyries which was famously used in Apocalypse Now, which was set in Vietnam during the war. *There is a record in the upstairs of the record store called "One Two Five Time", presumably a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail.Also there is and album cover that has Verruckt in the title. *In the store, the record "Musik Bomb" has similar album artwork and word art to The Clash's 1979 album,London Calling *Looking in the record stores, one can see records which have the Illuminati symbol on it *Although there are multiple turrets in "No-Man's Land" they will only engage one player at a time (confirmed on Xbox 360, PS3). *On the West Berlin side, American flags are seen, on the East Berlin side, Soviet flags are seen, this symbolizes the influence both (at the time) Superpowered countries had over thier respective half of Germany. *On the Berlin Wall Trailer, the two soldiers have two attachments on their Commando, a flamethrower and Extended Mags. This is not possible in-game. *This is the only map in the Call of Duty series to span two countries (East Germany and West Germany) *It is possible to cross "No Man's Land", but ONLY with Smoke Grenades or the combination of Marathon Pro and Lightweight. *Turrets don't attack if you are in the smoke of a Willy Pete. *Oddly, Turrets don't shoot Dogs. *On the map, there is a glitch which allows the player to lie down against a tank and not be hit by turrets. At present this glitch has not been patched. *The American tanks resemble the M48 Patton while the Soviets resemble the T-55. This is the only instance so far that American tanks are featured on Black Ops. *If one listens long enough one can hear a load bang from afar, possibly artillery. *Players say that the zombie map "Kino der Toten" is located somewhere around the map. Evidence can be seen in the ally of the zombies map. If a player has a scoped weapon, go to the barricade left of Double Tap and just aim down sights. The player can see a gun tower and a section of the Berlin Wall. *This map is loosely based on Revolution and has similar structures. Category:COD